


Headphones

by hishirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had a bad day, and this stranger's getting in his nerves because he's talking to himself like a mad man. He just want to flip out or go somewhere to vent his anger.</p><p>Fate has other plans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedcastielpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcastielpie/gifts).



> First Quarter of the First Sem finished! Slightly based yesterday when I was so close on flipping out because my earphones broke and the car's radio blasting off awful music and it got on my nerves. 
> 
> For wingedcastielpie, the Moosie pie who kept on smothering me with destiel at school and encouragement notes when I least expected it to happen. Stay awesome darling!
> 
> Warning: Unbeta-ed

Sam had a bad day, and this stranger can’t just stop talking.

First, he was yelled by his boss about something that wasn’t even _his_ fault, spilled coffee on his shirt, thank god he had a spare, and his brother decided to kick him out of the flat they’re sharing for the favor of shagging his best friend and end the unwavering, unresolved sexual tension between them. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy that they got their shit together but man, do they really have to choose this day where everything had fucked up for him? And it also seems like the universe hates his guts because he’s stuck with this weirdo talking to himself and he half minded to tell him to shut up. He also cursed his headphones for breaking down on him in this very crucial moment wherein he just wants to flip out.

“Shut up.” He muttered irritably, pointedly looking outside the window.

“Sorry Sasquatch, didn’t mean to bother you.” His seatmate replied sheepishly and Sam turned to him, intent on apologizing that he had heard his comment and he didn’t mean to be rude, even if he really is annoying with all the talking.

“Uhm, okay? Sorry, I had a shitty day today and your talking irritated me a bit, no offense.” He stared at the stranger’s honey colored eyes, he couldn’t help it; there’s something that had drawn him from staring at them. He almost missed out what the other said because of his not so subtle staring.

“None taken Sasquatch.” The stranger grinned, amusement flickering in his eyes, “you’d like to share something to the class?”

Despite his better judgement, Sam ranted fervently with jazz hands, but he kept his voice down; some people are giving him mean looks because his voice might be slightly too loud for their liking. He felt better after the impromptu sharing session with this honey eyed stranger, and it surprised him that the other wasn’t put out by his ranting.

“Wow you really have a lot in your plate today. Maybe the universe decided that today is ‘screw-up-things-for-Sasquatch day.’ Too bad you didn't get the memo, a heads up would be nice.” The stranger joked, trying to lighten up the mood, “I have earphones that you could borrow if you want.” He offered and Sam immediately refused, and the stranger just shook his head and grinned, opening a pocket in his bag and handing the earphones to Sam.

“Sorry kiddo, I don’t take no for an answer.” The other said, and Sam hesitated, “if you don’t take the earphones, I’m going to bug you and be a very obnoxious asshole that you’d want to throw me off the cliff or plan my murder to look like an accident.”

That convinced Sam and he took the earphones, thanking the stranger. “If I’m going to borrow your earphones, could I at least get a name? I don’t want to keep on referring you as the stranger who lent me a pair of earphones.”

“Sure thing, name’s Gabriel, you can call me Gabe. How ‘bout you Sasquatch?”

“My name’s Sam.”

“Samquatch it is then.” Gabriel concluded, and Sam glared in half hearted exasperation. He couldn’t seem to really get mad towards this person even if the nickname is ridiculous.

“It’s just Sam.”

“Alright then Samoose.”

“Oh my god shut up.” Sam said playfully and Gabriel chuckled.

“That’s what the earphones are for, Sammich.”

Sam rolled his eyes and plugged in the earphones, and started listening to his tunes. He lost himself in his world in just a matter of seconds, looking outside the window, staring at the changing scenery. He must have been more tired than he thought, as he fell asleep after few minutes.

 

Sam woke up with a start and checked the time in his phone. It has been 30 minutes since his last conversation with Gabriel and he’s lucky that he woke up just in time because he’s near his destination. He looked around and Gabriel was nowhere to be found. He frowned, but then he saw a note with messy hand writing lying beside him. He picked it up and smiled to himself.

_Samquatch,_

_Don’t worry about returning my earphones. Got plenty of those back home, have the habit of breaking them after a couple of months. Coffee?_

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

_-Gabe_

Maybe this day isn’t too bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
